Georgia
| corecolor= | bordercolor= | name=Georgia | jname=ラングレー | tmname=Langley| slogan=no | image=Georgia.png | size=250px | caption=Georgia | colors=yes| eyes=Blue| hair=Red| gender=Female | hometown=Unknown| region=Unova | trainer=yes | trainerclass= , Dragon Buster | game=no | leader=no | team=no | brain=no | anime=yes | epnum=BW033 | epname=Iris and Excadrill Against the Dragon Buster! | java=Misato Fukuen| enva=Brittney Lee Hamilton }} Georgia (Japanese: ラングレー Langley) is a recurring character of the Pokémon anime. She is a "Dragon Buster" and a rival of . History Georgia first appeared in Iris and Excadrill Against the Dragon Buster! where she challenged to a battle. She referred to herself as a Dragon Buster, seeking out and defeating Dragon Masters. She also wished to battle those from the Village of Dragons because she suffered a terrible loss against a while there. Iris chose to use for the battle while Georgia chose her . She thought very little of Axew from the start as he was not a "big dragon". Her Beartic easily defeated Axew and was disappointed that the battle was so easy. She then demanded Iris to bring out her next Dragon Pokémon to which explained that she had no other. Once again, Georgia taunted Iris saying that she isn't a real Dragon Master if all she has is one Dragon-type. This led Iris to take a risk and call out on her to finish the job. But as usual, Excadrill refused to battle. Georgia made the first move which caused Excadrill to show his face and begin to battle, which is what Iris hoped for. Though because Excadrill did not trust Iris, Georgia defeated her once again. The next day Georgia helped herself to the group's breakfast while they were off watching Excadrill train. She was then challenged by Iris to a rematch. With Excadrill now trusting his Trainer once more and with the use of a newly learned , the battle resulted in a draw. Georgia didn't consider the draw a real loss as Excadrill was not a . She took her leave after telling Cilan to make her a better meal the next time they were to meet. She reappeared in Reunion Battles In Nimbasa!, where she entered and advanced to the second round of the Club Battle by defeating 's . In the next episode, she is selected to go up against . She was also revealed to have a , and she used it to begin the battle against his . Although the battle was hard fought, Snivy was able to knock out Pawniard eliminating Georgia from the Club Battle. Georgia, however, blamed her loss on the battlefield's terrain, which caused Pawniard's arms to become stuck. When Iris won the Club Battle, Georgia gained some respect for her, telling her to continue to work toward becoming a Dragon Master or otherwise it'll make her look bad to be her rival. Georgia appeared again in The Clubsplosion Begins! to participate in another tournament, called the Clubsplosion. She was particularly eager to battle Iris in the tournament expecting her to enter with a new Dragon-type. When it was revealed Iris chose Excadrill for the Clubsplosion she was furious with her. Her first opponent was Gail whom she battled against in Search for the Clubultimate!. Gail used a Dragon-type, , as well which put Georgia in a good mood. Quickly, her , which she had since evolved from Pawniard took out the Cave Pokémon advancing her to the second round. In A Clubsplosion of Excitement!, her second opponent was revealed to be . However she lost to her rather quickly after two s from roasted Bisharp. Still the loss did not appear to upset her too much and she did not count it as a real one because Emboar is not a Dragon type. Character Georgia has a lot of confidence in herself but is also immature. She appears to be a poor loser, as all three times her Pokémon were defeated (which of one was a tie), she blamed it on something else; the tie with Excadrill and loss against Emboar didn't count as they weren't Dragon-type Pokémon, and Pawniard's loss against Snivy was because of the state of the terrain, in her opinion. At times she has been shown to be quite rude, as when she ate the group's breakfast and told them to just make more. During the Clubsplosion arc, however, she seems to have become a bit more gracious towards Iris and her friends and is almost always seen hanging out with them. Georgia likes to get in skirmishes with Iris but will get frustrated if Iris begins to get the better of her. She hated it when Iris used Luke's Zorua to into her in order to make fun of her during the Club Battle tournament and lashed out at her each time. Despite this, she seems to have a somewhat forgiving attitude towards who constantly mistook her for Zorua. At the end of the Club Battle tournament, Georgia has gained some actual respect for Iris and encourages her to become a Dragon Master, showing that she expects her rivals to be strong. This is especially shown during the Clubsplosion arc where she often told Iris to do her best in multiple matches and even appeared sad when she lost to Montgomery. Pokémon This listing is of Georgia's known Pokémon in the anime: was sent out to defeat 's Pokémon during the events in Iris and Excadrill Against the Dragon Buster!. It easily defeated , and later her . The next day it was challenged to a rematch against Excadrill, which ended in a draw. In Reunion Battles In Nimbasa!, it battled 's in the Club Battle competition where it took a lot of damage from , but upon collapsing from the attack, it crushed the Attaching Pokémon under its immense weight and won the match. Beartic appeared again in Crisis at Ferroseed Research! where it helped clear the moss that was spreading from a group of , rescuing Iris, Axew, Ash's Oshawott and her Vanilluxe in the process. Beartic continued to help Vanilluxe clear the moss with Ice Beam before it got tired and was returned to its Poké Ball. In BW090, Beartic was used to battle Iris's Dragonite in the Pokémon World Tournament Junior Cup. Despite having a major type advantage and Dragonite disobeying Iris, Beartic was knocked out by one , eliminating Georgia from the tournament. Beartic's known moves are , , , , , , and .}} was used by Georgia during her quarter-final battle against during the Club Battle tournament, as a . Pawniard proved to be an extremely powerful Pokémon against her opponent, Ash's Snivy. Not only was she able to move so quick that she cut up Snivy's but was also immune to Snivy's due to the fact both were female. Soon Snivy started to gain the upper hand, but Pawniard turned things around quickly and put Snivy on the defensive before attempting to finish her in one-hit with . However Snivy was able to fight back, and managed to get both of Pawniard's needle-like arms caught in the ground. Now with no defense, Snivy was able to make a direct hit with Leaf Storm, knocking Pawniard out, leading to Georgia's elimination from the tournament. Pawniard was shown to have evolved into a Bisharp in Search for the Clubultimate! during Georgia's Clubsplosion tournament battle against Gail and her . She easily blocked Druddigon's and dodged its before striking back with and , defeating the Cave Pokémon. In A Clubsplosion of Excitement!, she battled Bianca's Emboar and lost, eliminating Georgia from the tournament. Bisharp's known moves are , , and .}} made her debut in Crisis at Ferroseed Research! where she initially scared by approaching her from behind before she was revealed to be Georgia's Pokémon. Vanilluxe was a very playful Pokémon and wanted to have fun with , however as the was also scared of Ice-types and ran away with Vanilluxe playfully giving chase, while 's followed her having got a crush on her. Due to this, Iris was caught inside the Research Institute when it was covered with electrically-charged moss. Iris overcame her fear of Vanilluxe and commanded her during her mission to free the people trapped inside. Vanilluxe's only known move is .}} Pokémon competitions Voice actors Trivia * Georgia is so far the only rival character that does not have the same or at least a similar goal as her main rival. Instead her goal is only to defeat her rival's Pokémon. Names Category:Anime Characters Category:Female Characters